The Edge Of My World
by RosePhyre
Summary: What do you do when you are torn between the world you've always known and the world beyond? Sakura should have been married, and Sasuke should have been dead, but perhaps their meeting will change something... SasukexSakura. AU.
1. Prologue

**THE EDGE OF MY WORLD**

**Prologue.  
**

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a wise and generous King. He founded a great nation and ruled it with wisdom and kindness. He fought many long battles against its neighbours, who opposed his ideas of peaceful reign. However, he was victorious in the end, and was able to create the new country. To prevent a future war of this sort, he used his dying breath to seal nine mystical spirits into the land. The spirits were bound to protect the soil and the people who lived on it as long as one of the King's Blood reigned. _

_After the King's death, the land was split into six equal pieces, to represent the nine clans who had participated in the founding of Konoha. The nine clans were: Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Haruno, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, and Uchiha. Each clan was given full rights as 'warden' of the land, on behalf of the original King. They were beholden to uphold his laws and support his successors, and protect Konoha at all costs. _

_Konoha remained a peaceful country after the initial violence of its founding. It created treaties and alliances to appease its neighbours: the desert nation of Suna to the South, and the island nation of Mist to the West. Through the centuries, the noble families grew complacent with peace and prosperity, believing that nothing could harm them. But they were unaware of mutinous whispers and dark plots being hatched by one amongst them. _

_This is the story of Konoha._

* * *

A/N: _New story idea that I had planned out. I've written a couple of chapters already, but updating might be unscheduled. Please review! _


	2. The Dreams Of Children

**Chapter 1: THE DREAMS OF CHILDREN  
**

When Sakura was nine years old, she still thought that she would live forever. Her life was constant and full; there was so much that she wanted to see and do that she assumed that she had all the time in the world to do so. When Sakura was nine years old, she was still a child.

Then she turned ten, and her life changed forever. It wasn't a pleasant change; she had to be dragged kicking and screaming into the Women's Quarters of the estate. She would be locked up for five years, and allowed the finest luxuries. When Sakura was ten years old, she became a bride.

Her first night in the unfamiliar room was terrible. The bed was too cold, and the blankets were too itchy. Her dolls had been taken away and burned, as a symbol that she was now beyond such things. But she wasn't. She longed to sleep in her own room, with her toys and her nanny, who would tell her wonderful stories and gave her hot milk. But here, Sakura was alone. She hated it.

Sakura thought she had it the worst of anyone she knew. She supposed her friend Ino would have to go through the same thing when she turned ten, but the thought gave her no comfort. Why was it that Ino was still allowed to do whatever she wanted, but Sakura was forced into the trappings of adulthood already? It just wasn't fair. Crying quietly into her pillow, Sakura fell asleep not knowing that she was the lucky one, that there was someone else in the world suffering much more that night than she was.

--

Sasuke had been hiding all his life, it seemed. When he was younger, he would hide behind Itachi, letting his brother work hard for his father's approval while he hid behind his mother's dress. He wasn't the Heir; he wasn't important. So he hid behind his title as Second-born, knowing that the world would not care about him or what he did. So he hid and hid, until he knew almost nothing of the world beyond the castle and his family. And Sasuke thought he would be content if nothing had changed.

Oh, but it had! For Father and Mother were dead. His Nanny was dead. The Cook was dead. Everyone in the castle was dead and cold; their blood staining the marble floor. And there was no one to clean it all up, because they were dead too. There were only four people who weren't dead – Itachi, Danzo, a guard, and Sasuke himself.

Sasuke had been pushed into a corner when the attack began, and he had hidden in the Hall, where his father would sit and pass judgment on lesser people. Sasuke loved this hiding spot; the thick tapestries hid many alcoves in the floor. Sasuke would choose the darkest one and observe his father, the Lord speak. He didn't understand all of what was said; he was only ten years old, after all, but he knew enough to understand that his father was important. Someday, Itachi would carry the same importance, like a golden crown, and be above everyone else.

But, as Sasuke watched the scene in front of him, he could not help but be horrified. His father was dead and his mother was dead, but Itachi was not dead. Itachi was standing with the man named Danzo and the guard who had betrayed everyone. Itachi was standing on the same floor, in the same room where father had fought and mother had screamed, and, yet, it seemed like nothing had changed. Oh, but it had changed. For now, Sasuke was alone.

He watched Danzo converse casually with Itachi for hours. And finally, in one smooth movement, Itachi was grabbed and bound by Danzo's guard. Itachi was led from the room by the single guard, and Sasuke felt that he would never be with him again. And then Danzo left, and Sasuke was alone. He stayed still for hours and hours, until he fell asleep from exhaustion. But there was no forgetting that night, for his nightmares wouldn't let him.

When he was found, Sasuke was confused, but no longer alone. He was questioned on the events of that night, but he was too desperate preserve the preteens that nothing that changed. He couldn't tell them that Itachi was gone and his parents were dead and that he had hidden, powerless to do anything. The men were kind and the women understanding, so Sasuke went with them, still denying that anything had changed. So he went, but his heart was black and his eyes hurt because everything was gone.

When Sasuke was getting ready to sleep in his bed (his because the old one was probably red with Nanny's blood and he never, ever wanted to think of it again), he tried not to think of the nightmares that would plague him. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the shadows had changed and the fire had grown brighter. He didn't notice until he was grabbed by a pair of arms and taken to another room.

--

Danzo was by no means a patient man. If it was up to him, he would have seized what he wanted decades ago, without having to wait on time and other people. But life was not as kind as it should have been, so his patience was tried and weary. And finally, it was all within his grasp. He saw the small child in his mercy, and felt triumphant. Here was the tool that he wanted, the pawn that would become his toy and grant him all that he wanted. And he wanted so much.

The story he told the King's Men was cunning in its simplicity. There were truths and lies mixed into one story that was believed without question. Who would question the King's Liaison himself? Danzo spoke impassionedly about the Uchiha Heir's plot to overthrow his father and fashion a separate estate. There were links discovered to the traitor Orochimaru, would had been lusting after Konoha's lands for many years. In fact, the whole castle had been killed with Orochimaru's mercenaries; they had left their bloody swords on the castle's front steps as a symbol of derision against the rest of the Kingdom.

Danzo had been warned by a trusted guard, and he had arrived too late; everyone was dead except the Heir and the Second-born. The Heir had been relieved of his duties, and would be relieved of his life, if all went according to plan. The blame for the massacre was placed upon Itachi, who had ordered the murder of his father and any who fought, and Orochimaru, who was responsible for spilling the blood of Konoha citizens.

Once Itachi was dead, the Uchiha holding would need a new master till the Second-born was old enough to take the title. Until then, there would be a Lord Regent…and Danzo had offered himself the position. Anyone who saw him would know there was Uchiha blood running through his veins; nobody could deny his claim to the Lordship. And no one did.

He knew that he was now safe; nobody would know what had really happened that night. The 'faithful' guard had been paid enough to leave the country, where he and his family would meet an unfortunate accident with some bandits. The Uchiha Heir was going to be executed in the morning under charges of treason. And the child who knew nothing would be his to mould and bring up as a puppet, so that his name could be used for Danzo's own ends. The taste of victory was very sweet.

--

Sasuke didn't particularly like Danzo. He was always fawning around his father's court, but had a sly air about him, like he was a wolf in disguise, biding his time before he would eat the sheep that let him into their flock. But, even after al he had seen, Sasuke trusted him, since Danzo hadn't changed, and it was the only vestige of his old life that had remained. So Sasuke nodded along with what Danzo said without thinking about it; what was important now was to adapt to the changes in his life. He was to be the new Heir? Fine. Everyone was dead? Fine. Danzo would take care of the estate? Fine. Everything would be fine. Except it wouldn't, not really. But maybe, just maybe, that was fine too.

* * *

_A/N: So, I was inspired by the book "The Cup Of The World" by John Dickinson. It's a good book, I'd recommend it if you're into fantasy/magic/romance novels. I just noticed it again while at the library, and I remembered reading it a few years ago...and it turns out there's a sequel, which I'm working on right now. Anyway, I'm trying to fix my writing style by developing my characters - tell me if it's working? Please? _


	3. The Games We Played

**Chapter 2: THE GAMES WE PLAYED  
**

Sakura's days were long and boring. Her maids followed her everywhere, reporting whatever she did to her mother, the Lady of the Haruno holding. Since Sakura was a girl, she could not be named the heir; that dubious honour went to her older brother Sasori. He was always closeted in his room or with their father, but he was no freer than she was. At least he had the promise of power to look forward to. Sakura had nothing ahead of her except a loveless marriage and childbearing. The thought disgusted her and she pushed it to the back of her head. At ten years old, she had been betrothed. The next eight years would be spent preparing her as a bride. But she didn't know who she'd been betrothed to, as nobody would respond when she brought it up. She was always told that she'd find out once she was presented at the High Court of Konoha.

Now, the day was fast approaching – her eighteenth birthday was in two weeks, just in time for the Spring Ball. As the daughter of one of the Nine families, it was her duty to pledge her allegiance to the Crown and King's Blood who wore it. Sakura was so nervous about this meeting; she had to perfect her speech, her needlework, her dancing and everything else her mother could think of. This was her once chance to see the world as a free girl before she became a trapped wife.

A fortnight passed quickly as Sakura practiced hard and memorized all the advice her mother and the lesser ladies of the holding could give her. She tried to cram it all in, making notes on pieces of parchment so that she could study in the carriage. She stood for hours while she was fitted with the finest dresses and jewels. Her family was counting on her to make a good impression at Court; it was her duty to make all the nobles jealous and proud of the Haruno family's good fortune.

Finally, the day was here. After a quick round of presents, consisting of pretty baubles and scented lace, Sakura managed a few bites of her birthday cake before her nerves overtook her. She would spend a day riding in the carriage with her family, along with the personal retinue and guard. The Nine families would be there, presenting their own children and reaffirming their oaths to the King.

The ride was long and uneventful. Sakura managed to occupy herself by listening in on her brother and father discussing the politics at Court. It seemed that the Nine had been up to some interesting things lately. Other than Sakura herself, the daughters of the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clan were to be presented as well. Since it had been eight long years since she had seen her friends, Sakura felt a little excitement blossom within her chest. Oh, to see her friends again…only to be taken away from them and married off. The fate of a daughter was not something to look forward to. She would savour the presence of her friends as best as she could.

In addition to the presentation of the allegiance of the three new girls, there would also be the renewal of allegiance by the Nine Lords and their Heirs, which meant that tensions would be high. There were rumours that the Uchiha clan was planning something in their northern holding. Ever since their association with Orochimaru had come to light eight years ago, there had always been some measure of distrust directed towards the Lord Regent Danzo and his Heir Sasuke. There were whispers that Danzo was planning something nasty before the boy turned eighteen and would legally take up the reins of his holding. Danzo was, at best, an illegitimate child of the Uchiha, as only one of his eyes was the characteristic crimson. Sasuke, on the other hand, was of pure blood and the son of the former Lord; none could dispute that his claim to the Lordship. But Danzo might try, and this was what the other eight Lords were worried about.

Sakura shivered in spite of herself. The thought that such a young boy was mixed up in such a plot made her sad. Though she was miserable at her plight, she knew that she was precious to her family and was treated rightly so. Sasuke had lost his family at a very young age and had to live with a distant relative who was probably going to kill him to get at the Lordship. Sasuke, as the last Uchiha left, was facing a lot of trouble at the time of his ascension into power. Poor man; Sakura hoped that the rumours were unfounded.

--

Sasuke mounted his horse and surveyed his retinue dispassionately. He knew that the men in front of him bore him no ill will, but they were all loyal to Danzo. Sasuke was no fool; he had long learnt that Danzo loved his position too much to give it up on Sasuke's eighteenth birthday, and would go to any length to keep himself as Lord Regent. Or, even to usurp the position of Lord, as without Sasuke, there would be no other claim to the holding – only one with Uchiha blood could rule without upsetting the ancient spirits.

Without a sound, Sasuke gave the signal to ride. The journey to the High Court would be a long and tiresome, especially since he wouldn't be riding in a padded carriage like a coddled princess. He would be spending the next few weeks on high alert, watching his back for any tricks Danzo might throw at him. Sasuke was alone in this endeavour, for none close to him could be trusted – he had to be very, very careful. After he became the Lord Uchiha, then only could he get rid of Danzo. Until that day, Sasuke would wait patiently.

--

The High Court was magnificent, consisting of a large city built right in the centre of the Kingdom. This was where the High King and his family ruled, and this was where futures were made and broken. In addition to the magnificent palace, there was a large marketplace and the army barracks. The Imperial Guard also had their training grounds here, and all the scholars of Konoha congregated at the libraries and the school.

Sakura hungrily listened to the sounds of the bustling city as her retinue passed through it. It would be highly improper for her to peer out of the carriage's fluttering curtains, but Sakura couldn't help but catch sneaky glimpses of the tree-lined avenues and peasants gawking at the finery of the procession. Sakura thought they would be used to this sort of thing – it happened four times a year at least. If anything, Sakura should be the one gawking at everything; this was her first time at the High Court, barring her birth, at which time she had been brought here to be blessed by the High King himself. Just another privilege of being a daughter of the Nine, she supposed.

The cheering grew louder as they approached the castle and passed through the massive gates. Sakura copied her mother and put on her veil, as the carriage doors were opened. The liveried escorts helped her out of the carriage and led her through the main doors of the castle. Through her veil, Sakura saw the cool grey stone of the wall, and noted that all the halls were decorated with rugs and tapestries depicting different scenes from around Konoha. Her room was decorated very nicely as well. The bedding and draperies were done in soft peach and white, and she was given a large suite of rooms to herself. There was even a private bath that she definitely planned on using later!

Suddenly the whole ordeal didn't seem so bad. She still felt angry when she remembered that her childhood had been taken away, but she was lucky that she had been taught how to read, write, and lead. She had been groomed to be a Lady, like her mother and her grandmother. It was just the way things were, and there wasn't much benefit in fighting it. Sakura sighed as she sank tiredly into a cushioned seat. She was going to enjoy this. And, who knows…her future husband and marriage might not be so bad. Her mother and father had managed to coexist peacefully and reign with justice and kindness. She should only hope to be so lucky. Sakura was so tired that she didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

--

Sasuke frowned at the throngs of people clamouring around him. He was glad that they had enough sense to stay out of the path of his horse, or else he would have crushed some poor soul. The city of the High Court was lovely on the surface, but Sasuke knew the truth. He knew that there were slums that had been relocated to the city outskirts. If he squinted in the evening sun, he might even make out the distant tower of the prison where Itachi had spent his last days. His heart hurt at that thought. Sasuke may have been young when the massacre had occurred, but Itachi had been the last member of his family to be killed. But Sasuke had no doubts the High King hadn't given him a just trial; if there had been enough proof for Itachi's execution, the High King would not have killed Itachi. There was only one man Sasuke knew was guilty – the traitor Orochimaru. After he rid himself of Danzo's annoying presence, he would use all his resources to eliminate the man who had killed off his entire clan.

Sasuke shrugged off his attendants and allowed himself to relax in his private rooms. It would be a welcome change from the dreariness of the Uchiha estate, where every room held memories best left undisturbed. He sighed at the weariness of his thoughts and drifted into uneasy dreams.

* * *

_A/N: So...chapter 2. Writing has been slow...I only seem to think of good ideas when I can't write them down...so I sit at my computer trying to remember what I thought of during the day. It's troublesome..._

_Please review?  
_


End file.
